Countdown in Business
by someone88
Summary: Kruger Natsuki is the daughter of one of the 5 richest men in the world. So usually she gets what she wants, acts the way she wants, and do whatever pleased her but one day that changes. She finds out that she will have to... DO WHAT!
1. Prelude

**Countdown in Business**

**Prelude**

Throughout the business world there are many strong and rich companies. Out of all the companies in the world five companies stands at the top of it all. Those five families were the Krugers, the Fujinos, the Takedas, the Tokihas, and the Homuras. These five companies have been battling for control of the business world for decades and have claimed their territories all over the world but there were a few undecided places. At first all of the companies were equally matched but as time passed the Humuras and the Krugers had rose up to the top of the five companies. Now in the present time the current president of those five companies decided to play nice for awhile and so they all signed a business contract that will last for some time until someone breaks it. Its purpose is to stop the violent conflicts in the business world. Since Japan was one of the unclaimed territories it was one of the unofficial bases of the five companies.


	2. Chapter 1 Calm before the Storm

**Countdown in Business **

**Chapter 1 **

**Calm Before the Storm**

As Hirohito Kruger arrived at the meeting and sat down he could see that his five business partners were already sitting down and were waiting for him. He then cleared his voice and spoke.

"Gentlemen, I apologize for my late arrival and the fact that I have broken my promise to all of you but my daughter refused to come no matter what I …"

Slam!

Akihito Takeda was the one who interrupted.

"What?! We have scheduled a meeting at 1 pm to met with your daughter and now it's 3 pm and you show up by yourself?!"

Akihito was about to say something else when Kamatari Fujino chuckled.

"My, my it is not a big deal. It's quite ok but I was really looking forward to meeting your daughter, Natsuki, who's well known for not attending anything business related."

By then Akihito was glaring at Kamatari for interrupting him and Toshiro Tokiha's voice joined in.

"Well that's Natsuki for you! How is she Hiro?"

"She is like always Toshi."

Toshiro smirked.

"You mean she's…"

Hirohito cut in before Toshiro could say anything else.

"Yes, that is correct."

It was then that Takasugi Homura decided to speak.

"Now then, I hope that we have finished playing around so that we can start this meeting with or without Kruger's daughter."

The other four men nodded and so their meeting began.

After an hour or so the meeting was coming to an end.

"… and that, gentlemen, brings to a close to our meeting for today.", Hirohito Kruger concluded.

The other four men stood up and was about to exist the room when Hirohito's voice stopped them.

"I almost forgot but as an apology for today and because I have something very important to announce I will hold a party at my mansion so I wish that all of you will be present at it."

"It better be important Kruger." Akihito said in an almost irate tone.

Hirohito replied with a small nervous smile. "It is. Believe me it is, Takeda-san."

_But I wonder how Natsuki will take it. _Hirohito frowns. _I hope she doesn't make a big deal out of it and throw a tantrum or something._ He then sighed. _If I know her, and I do know her then I don't even think she will even attend. I have to figure out a way for her to at least come to the party, if not stay and talk with me business partners._

Finishing up his little discussion with himself in his mind Hirohito added.

"Yes, it is very important and it has to do with my company and its succession."

At the word succession the rest of the men's eyes widened or their bodies tensed up.

It was Takasugi Homura who broke the silence.

"And what do you mean by that, Kruger?"

"Yeah, come on Hiro you're not that old yet!" Toshiro Tokiha shook out of his shocked state and added.

"I'm sorry but I cannot answer anymore questions at this time so if you would like to know more about it please come to the party." Hirohito ended.

"I see. Then no matter how hectic my schedule is I will have to come. I will see you then Kruger-san" Kamatari Fujino said as he existed with a polite smile on his face.

The rest of the men ,excluding Hirohito, frowned and were slightly annoyed but never less followed Kamatari Fujino's example and left.

Now, being the last one in the room, Hirohito sighed and plopped down in his chair.

_I would tell you in detail if I knew the details! But it's Natsuki we're talking about! You never know how she's going to react to this! Scratch that, she's going to explode when I tell her! Now I know she's not going to willingly attend that party! _Sighing once again Hirohito massaged his temples. _Natsuki if I have to resort to force or threats I will. I hope you'll understand that this is for your own good. And hey it's not like I'm making her go it now right?! Right?! _

Completely exhausted Hirohito Kruger put a stop to his mental debate with himself, stood up, and went out the door to return to his mansion, still trying to figure out how he's going to tell his daughter his recent decision that will affect the rest of her entire life.


	3. Chapter 2 What? Fiance!

**Countdown in Business**

**Chapter 2 **

**What?! Fiancé(e)?! **

A single dark blue bike with a tint of silver rides through the night at an insanely high speed ignoring the red lights and the cars it passed. As it approaches a corner it swiftly turns and on the other side of the corner you could hear screaming and shouting, lights everywhere, and single girl right in the middle of it all with a checkered flag. The bike flew pass the flag and comes to a dramatic stop. The young, girl in her teens ,was dressed up in a leather bike suit, slowly got off and move toward the girl with the flag.

"Looks like I win, again." As she said that a black sports car turned the same corner and stopped right in front of the two girls. A man in his twenties got out of the car and approaches the girls.

"Man! What the hell! How come you're already here?!" Then sighing he continued. "Looks like I lost, but man Natsuki you're fast. At first I didn't think that the rumors about a little girl beating us but you proved me wrong. Here." The same guy said handing Natsuki the keys to his car and left. "It's all yours."

The crowd around the heard everything and exploded.

"Natsuki!"

"You're the best!"

"We love you!"

The cheering continued with more and more compliments. But the raven hair biker just ignored it all. From the crowd a red haired girl, also in her teens, makes her way through to biker.

"Hey pup looks like you won again."

"I'm not a pup! But yeah it was easy. Either way what do you want Nao?" The raven hair girl replied.

"What makes you think I want something? I'm hurt!" Nao said with a fake hurt expression.

"So you don't want to tell me anything? K, then later."

The red head smirked. "Wait, you know me too well pup. Uncle wants to see you."

"I knew it! Fine, take this to a shop or something and sell it." Natsuki said and threw the keys to the black sports car at Nao. The red head caught it and replied.

"K, go back first, I'll be there after I sell it."

The two girls parted ways, heading in two completely different directions. Natsuki jumped on her bike and left. While Nao got in the black sports car and scurried away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dark blue motorcycle stops in front of the gates of the Kruger mansion. The raven hair biker flips the visor on her helmet up for the guard to see who she was. The moment he realizes who she was he immediately opened the gate and went to welcome her home.

"Welcome home, Natsuki-ojou-sama!"

Natsuki, being used to this, just ignored the guy because she knew that even if she did acknowledge the guy he would just be surprised and faint from it. She then enter through the gates and parked her bike, making sure it was at a safe and protected place before she left and entered the mansion. While she walked down the halls she could see the maid whispering and blushing as she passed the and the butlers looking at her with great respect or, like the maids blushing at the sight of her, it was the usual so she 

just ignored it. The raven hair girl stopped in front of a large wooden door and knocked. A voice came from the room.

"Who is it?" The deep voice questioned.

"It is I father."

"I see. Come in."

Natsuki entered the room to find her father sitting at his desk doing some paperwork like always, but this time when she entered he placed the paperwork down and motioned for her to sit. She did as she was told and her father smiled slightly at her obedience. _If only you obey me like this all the time, then this would be a lot easier._ He thought to himself.

"Where is Nao, Natsuki?"

"She'll arrive here shortly." As she said this the door flung open the reveal the red hair girl.

"Speak of the devil." Natsuki chuckled.

"Did ya miss me that much pup?" Nao teased but since Natsuki was used to Nao's form of teasing and the fact that she was in front of her father she calmed herself and responded smoothly.

"Is it me that missed you or you that missed me, Nao? I mean if I remember correctly it should have taken longer than that to get here."

Nao, annoyed at the fact that in front of her uncle she could never get on Natsuki's nerves, turned her attention to her uncle.

"I'm sorry of being late, Hirohito-oji-san."

"It's alright." Her uncle replied. He then started so speak again after everyone was seated.

"Now today I have called you here to tell you something very important and I hope you will hear me out before you say anything." He paused and waited for a response from either girl. They nodded and he continued.

"In about a week there will be a party and I wish for you both to attend. Will you?"

Nao just shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?"

But Natsuki responded negatively.

"I am sorry father but I do not wish to meet with more of your business partners."

"Natsuki, you haven't met any of them other Tokiha and in Tokiha's case you already knew him because he was my childhood friend!" Hirohito said in an amused and slightly unhappy tone.

"Look, Natsuki, I won't force you to come with me to the party but I do wish for you to at least be there if not as my daughter then you could just pretend to be a guest. I just want you to know the faces of my business associates." He said in a pleading yet finalizing voice.

Sighing Natsuki said, "Fine but I will pretend to be a guest ok?"

Relieved that his daughter even accepted he said yes. _Now only if the other two things are as easy as this. _Hirohito thought.

Natsuki, thinking that the party was the only thing that her father wanted to talk about stood up to leave but was stopped by Hirohito voice.

"Natsuki, where are you going? There are more things I need to tell you."

Sighing Natsuki went back to her spot.

"The other thing, Natsuki, is that I want you to find a fiancé."

At the mention of that Natsuki stood up so fast that her chair landed backward on the floor.

"WHAT?! You want me to get married?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"NO! I mean that's not what I meant Natsuki. I just want you to start thinking about it."

Natsuki flat-out refused. "NO!"

Hirohito frowned.

"Then you leave me with no choice. Natsuki, I command you to find a suitable fiancé before the end of this school year, I don't care if you want to or not, this is final!" He raised his voice to the point when it sounded like he was screaming at her.

"But…!" Natsuki tried to argue but knew that she could not win because her father never yelled at her ever since the day that her mother died and now he was.

"There will be no buts, you will attend the party and see if anyone there catches your eye. Also you will be transferring to the school that Nao is going to because the students there are all from well off families and it will help you choose your fiancé. Oh and Tokiha's daughter and the rest of my partner's daughters and sons about your age go there too so it would be good for you." He finished.

Her mind, not knowing what to think now, could only feel rage. She stood up walked swiftly to the door, existed the door and slamming it shut.

_I'm sorry Natsuki but I just want you to have someone next to you when I'm no longer here to comfort you. If I left you only you would have never attempted to. Oh well it went better than I thought. Saeko, if only you can see her now._

Nao who was sitting there the whole entire time was being ignored so she just stood up and left the room still shocked about everything, just not as much as Natsuki. 


	4. Chapter 3 Party Time's Surprise

**Countdown in Business**

**Chapter 3**

**Party Time's Surprise**

It was the day of the party hosted at the Kruger mansion. The gates opened fully inviting to all who were invited but there were guards to welcome those who were not. In the mist of this all in side of the mansion most of the guests, including Akihito Takeda, Takasugi Homura, Toshiro Tokiha, and Kamatari Fujino.

"Homura, do you know what this is about? I mean Kruger is acting like it's a big deal and everything but I bet he just going to take over another company or something like that again." Akihito Takeda said in an impatient tone.

"For the last time Takeda no I don't, that's why I'm here, that's why we're all here. And it won't hurt if you're just a little more patient!" Takasugi Homura replied.

Meanwhile Toshiro Tokiha was speaking to Kamatari Fujino.

"Well it looks like they're having fun." Toshiro Tokiha said.

"Yes it really looks like they're enjoying themselves." Kamatari Fujino answered.

"Hmm… But really I wonder what the announcement is. I must say Hirohito was never this secretive with anything before so it must be important."

"Yes I do agree it did seem like it was. But unfortunately I, too, do not have a clue of what the announcement is."

Stopping all of the conversations the music stopped and there was silence. From the top of the stairs in the middle of the ballroom Hirohito Kruger descended down and stopped midway. He began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming to my humble house today. I hope you will all stay until the end of the party of I have a very important announcement to inform everyone of."

With that the party went on as if nothing happened and the music also resumed again. But as everything was going on during the speech when everyone had their anttention on Hirohito Kruger, unknown to all two young ladies joined them.

"Oi Nao who is that?" Natsuki asked pointing to the people her father was talking with.

"Which one?" Nao replied.

"All of them, those four people I mean."

"Oh!" Nao smirked and continued talking.

"Well pup, the one with the scrunched up face and looking like he's gonna blow a fume is Takeda Akihito. The one with that unresponsiveness there face is Takasugi Humura. The guy shaking uncle's hand is Kamatari Fujino. An last but not least, there's Mister Tokiha, but you already know him right?"

"Hey! I'm not a dog! But… yeah I guess."

"What do you mean 'I guess'?! You're talking like they have nothing to do with you! You do know that after uncle announces that then their sons or daughters or gonna be one of the top candidates for your hand in marriage right?!" Nao exclaimed.

"Yeah yeah spider no need to scream. I know already. Even though I'm not really interested in business I am Hirohito Kruger's daughter and heir you know."

Nao sighed at how relaxed Natsuki was.

"Ya know pup shouldn't you at least be a little worried about this?"

"Now now Nao, you make it seem like I don't even have a plan!"

"What?! What do mean a plan?"

"What I'm saying is Nao, what if they don't know who I am? Will they still want or like me? I mean all those other rich snobs won't even pay attention to poor people right?"

"Natsuki what are you planning?"

Natsuki had on a devilish smirk.

"Now wouldn't you like to know Nao? But you'll just have to wait and see."

All of a sudden the music was stopped again and Kruger stood in the middle of the room.

"The party is nearing it's end now and I would like to not delay my announcement any longer." Hirohito Kruger said and paused for dramatic effect.

"I invited you all here today to tell you about something very important, so important that it may change your life if you're interested in it. The announcement is that my daughter and heir, Natsuki, will announce a fiancé by the end of her current school year, which is about six months from now. She at the moment has not decided yet so the spot is free for anyone to gain. Also I would like to say that when she does announce a fiancé, she and her fiancé will immediately gain complete control of everything I own and have, so please keep that in mind and enjoy the rest of the party." With that he finished and the music and gossiping began.

Natsuki already knew about the fiancé thing but no way was she prepared for the get everything when you do part. She went to find her father. On the way there she overheard some people taking about her saying things like, 'oh my!', 'who's going to be the fiancé?', and 'I think I'm going to cause come on it's the Kruger's fortune!' But the comment that angered her the most was, 'I feel sorry for the soon to be 

fiancé I mean even if he gets the fortune he has to deal with Kruger's daughter and I hear the fact that she's never seen is because she's fat and ugly.' After hearing that Natsuki rushed to punish whoever said that but was stopped by Nao.

"Hey pup come on don't be upset and mean it's not like it false after all." The red head said and exploded with laughter.

Calming herself down and reminding herself of her plan, Natsuki reframed from killing the person who dared to insult her.

"Shut it spider!" Natsuki said and continued her task on finding her father. She spotted him and their eyes met as she signaled him to come with her. He excused himself and did so. They went outside to a place where no one could see them and began speaking.

"Father, what did you mean by that?!"

"Just what I said and I do mean it, Natsuki."

She frowned at the comment but reminded herself to stay on task.

"Fine if that's what you want but under one condition."

Happy because Natsuki took the news really well Kruger spoke.

"Very well but I too have a condition. From now on you will learn how to manage our companies ok?"

Natsuki thought about it but thought that her idea was way better she stated her condition.

"Fine, but my condition is that I go to school with a different name so no one knows that I'm a Kruger."

"What?! Why would you want that?!"

Not having thought that far Natsuki made up a reason.

"Umm.. I just want people to like me because I'm me and not because I'm a Kruger?"

"Fine. What name will you use? I need to file it in the school."

"Natsuki, Kuga Natsuki."


	5. Chapter 4 Natsuki's Plan

**Countdown in Business**

**Chapter 4**

**Natsuki's Plan**

Akihito Takeda, Kamatari Fujino, Toshiro Tokiha, and Takasugi Homura were all surprised by the announcement that was said by Hirohito Kruger about his daughter and his company but all kept it inside instead of showing it because they were in the Kruger's mission and was surrounded by business associates. Unlike the others those four had an appearance to keep so they did not act surprised or even showed any emotions at all. Soon they could no longer contain it and began to seek out Kruger and they found him outside and alone. They, most of them, asked Kruger about what he had said but his only reply was 'I meant exactly what I said and there's nothing more to it.' Even his childhood friend Toshiro Tokiha could not get anything out of him so they all excused themselves and left. As soon as they were out of sight they all respectively called their sons and daughters to spread the scandalous news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akihito Takeda got on his car, still furious at Kruger's sudden announcement. He quickly thought of a plan that will led him up the top of the lader of the business world and called his son, Masashi Takeda.

"Hello?" A young male voice answered.

"Masashi it is I."

"F… father! I mean sir!"

"Masashi I have recently heard that Hirohito Kruger's daughter is finding a fiancé and whoever gains that spot will inherit the Kruger fortune. And you my son will be the one."

"Sir, yes sir!" Came the military like response.

With that the case was closed for the Takedas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next was Takasugi Homura. Once he got into his car he called his son, Nagi Homura.

"Yes father?" Came the child –like response.

"Nagi, Kruger just announced that his daughter is getting a fiancé and that fiancé will get the Kruger's company."

"Does that ruin our plans?"

Takasugi Homura knew his son well and knew that he only cared for his objectives and his current objective was the plan.

"No, I just thought you might have wanted to know after all it might interfere with our plans but I don't think it will ruin them."

"I see then I shall keep that in mind."

Takasugi Homura was satisfied with Nagi's single mindedness and how focused he was that Takasugi didn't really care about Kruger's daughter anymore and just let it be thinking it will not interfere with his plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saying that Toshiro Tokiha was shocked was an understatement, he was beyond shocked. The moment he got in his car he called his daughter, Mai Tokiha.

"What's wrong dad?" The voice asked knowing that her father mainly spoke with her directly unless it was really important.

"Mai, you'll never guess what happened!"

"Dad, calm down. What's wrong?"

"Hiro just told everyone that Natsuki is going to find someone to get engaged to and she only has six months to find one!"

"WHAT?!"

"I said…"

"I'm sorry dad I was overreacting I thought I hear you say that Natsuki is going to get engaged." Mai laughed at the thought of it until her father spoke again.

"I did say that."

"What?! That Natsuki is getting married? Why? What happened?"

"Yes it's that Natsuki, Kruger Natsuki. And I don't know I didn't see her at the party like usual but Hiro said so and he wouldn't tell me anything else."

"I can't believe it Hirohito-oji-san got Natsuki to do that!"

"Me either but that's what he said."

"Ok. Dad I'm hanging up to call Natsuki." Mai said even though she didn't think she'll be able to get Natsuki to pick up her phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kamatari Fujino was, like all the rest, surprised but yet he was somewhat amused by the idea. He called his daughter, Fujino Shizuru to inform her of the latest news.

"Yes?" A Kyoto accent inquired.

"Shizuru dear?"

"Ara! Father to what do I have the pleasure?"

"Ha ha Shizuru as polite as always even to your own father."

"I'm sorry father but really why did you call? I thought that you were at the Kruger's?"

"Well, yes I was. I just left but before that Hirohito Kruger-san made quite an announcement."

"Ara, what might that announcement be?"

"Well he make known the fact that his daughter's hand for marriage is up for the taking and the time limit is the next six months."

"Ara ara is that so? Kruger-san's daughter, that one that never goes to any parties at all?"

"Yes that's the one!" Kamatari said still very entertained by the sudden announcement.

"Ara then this shall be very interesting." Shizuru said not bothering to hind her amusement out of her voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsuki smirked at her father's reply.

_HA! Easy as pie! I didn't know that I was that good at lying! But now my plan shall begin, step one accomplished!_

She then walked away from him and headed for her room. When she got in there she landed on her bed and started to review her 'perfect' plan.

_Step 1: Change my name so no one knows I'm a Kruger. Done_

_Step 2: Go to school and be really dislikable._

_Step 3: Make everyone stay away and hate her._

_Step 4: The end of the school year and no one even likes her._

_Step 5: No fiancés because by then all the others will hear about her and not want to marry her._

_Step 6: No fiancé fun and games!_

_Ha! This is the best plan yet!_ Natsuki thought as she fell into slumber. Dreaming about her success in her plan and mayonnaise Natsuki drifted deep into her sleep not caring that tomorrow will be her first day at her new school. 


	6. Chapter 5 Already in Trouble?

**Countdown in Business**

**Chapter 5**

**Already in Trouble?!**

Natsuki stirred in her sleep and suddenly she heard a loud ring sound.

RING!!

RING!!

RING!!

The ringing sound echoed throughout her room to the point that it awoken her from her slumber.

_Whoever that is I'm gonna KILL them!! How dare they TRY to wake me up?! _Natsuki thought with obvious rage building up. However it was only when she looked and looked and could not the source of her annoyance did she realize that the fearless warrior that dared to challenge her was not a human, an animal, or even a living thing but it was, the object that held the hatred of all who goes to school, clocks, for Natsuki now, her clock. Even if it was an object it would not be able to defy Natsuki without being punished though, unfortunately its punishment was the end of its pitiful life, pitiful because it had Natsuki as an owner, for Natsuki seized it and it was smashed down on the floor. May that pitiful clock rest in pieces. After that the raven hair girl looked out the window to see that it was still early and the sun has not even rose up in the sky to claim its rightful place yet so she returned to her peaceful slumber.

A few hours later another dared to intrude in on the ice princess's slumber, the sun rose up high in the sky almost as if it was taunting Natsuki. Half conscious at the time Natsuki panicked and was jumping from place to place around her room trying to dress herself, brush her teeth, and gather her school materials all at once but then it dawn on her. She suddenly remembered her plan and thought that a tardy or two would help so she slowed down, actually she went back to sleep for about thirty more minutes then, woke up and got ready for school or what's left of it. As she left her mansion she notice 

that like usual her father had already left for work and her maids and butlers were like always, fawning over her every action. She ignored them all, put on her helmet, and got on her motorcycle, a Ducati 1098, the newest model of sport bikes this year that was voted bike of the year in an Italian Magazine called, "MOTOCICLISMO". It was one of her favorites; her father bought it for her not long ago. Revving her bike she took off to school, not that she was in a rush or anything but she just loved speed.

As Natsuki arrived at the school, Fuka Academy, she made a sharp turn and stopped inches in front of a statue near the school gate. Slowing, because there was no need to rush, she parked her bike and took off her blue helmet that had the imprint of a silver wolf on its side revealing her face and her raven hair fell down captivatingly, though it was unknown to the girl herself, all the other students noticed it. After getting off her bike she walked towards the school building ignoring all the other students, mainly because she was used to the same treatment from her maids and butlers. However, on the inside, by no means was she not annoyed, even if she had an indifferent façade on her, anyone would be annoyed if not pissed off if everyone was staring at you.

_What the hell?! I'm not an exhibit or anything! Haven't anyone told them it's rude to stare?! I mean… AHHH!!_

Natsuki's thoughts were cut off by a loud voice, a voice loud enough to make her deaf, and its owner who pulled Natsuki by the collar and started yelling and screaming incoherent things. At first Natsuki tried to struggle but then it hit her.

_I bet she's one of those goody-two-shoes that can't even stand it If someone's late! If I just let her take me wherever then I'll get in trouble! If I get in trouble then that would scare the heck out of most people! YES! If they're scare they won't approach me! Ok, it decided I'll be this loudmouth blond take me wherever. _

Haruka was dragging a delinquent who was late to school to the student council office when all of that student's struggling stopped and she seemed to be willing to go with Haruka. That surprised Haruka and made her think if that student was really bad after all or not, so as she arrived at the door of the student council room she let the girl go and opened the door, even though normally in the past she had to hold on the students she caught she somehow trusted this one a little. Natsuki did as Haruka expected, she stood there waiting for her 'punishment'. A smile was tugging Natsuki's lips fighting for appearance but Natsuki wouldn't let it lose no matter what, she was determined to play the tough biker delinquent card.

Haruka, after she removed her attention from the raven hair girl, turned her attention to another red hair delinquent that was sleeping without a care in the world. This, of course, angered the simple minded Haruka.

"Hey! You little vixen wake up!"

The poor little red head wasn't expecting anyone to wake her up never less a booming voice, so she shot up and responded to the voice with a solute directed to the commanding voice that woke her. Natsuki heard the loud noise inside the room and peaked in to see what was happening. Obviously, that was a bad choice, because Natsuki had just undertaken a fierce battle with a certain smile and had not regenerated her defenses and so she was wide opens for an attack. Unfortunately, fate or even the gods did not take mercy on little Natsuki or that red head. Therefore, when Natsuki saw her favorite little red head pull such a stunt she burst out laughing, unable to control herself.

"Ha ha… Nao I …. Can't believe… ha ha… wow! Ha ha…!!" Natsuki tried to say something understandable but she couldn't, at least not now in between laughs she couldn't. Sadly for our little biker she was on the verge of tears, she couldn't stop laugh, she laughed so hard she almost cried!

Author's Notes:

So what do you think of the story so far? I know I've been prolonging the meeting of the fiancé candidates with Natsuki but I promise that she'll meet them in the next chapter so don't kill me yet!  Also if you have an suggestions, complains, or ideas for this story please tell me and I would be glad to consider them all. Thanks for reading! 


	7. Chapter 6 Threaten the President?

**Countdown in Business**

**Chapter 6**

**Threaten the President?**

"Ha ha… Nao… I …. Can't believe… ha ha… wow! Ha ha…!!" Natsuki tried to say something understandable but she couldn't, at least not now in between laughs she couldn't. Sadly for our little biker she was on the verge of tears, she couldn't stop laugh, she laughed so hard she almost cried!

Nao, still in her solute form, turned to the source of the laughter and saw something she did not expect. She saw Natsuki, her cousin, laughing her head off because of Nao's little stunt. Now, she was completely embarrassed and broke out of her solute. Fighting off a blush, Nao glared at Natsuki. "Shut up pup!"

Still trying to recover from laughing so hard Natsuki tried to respond, "Sure, sure but Nao you… you…" The raven hair girl really did try but at the thought of what her cousin did she could only suppress a few of the laughs and the rest escaped her and she went back to her pervious state as the laughter she fought to retain burst out like water from of a broken dam.

After a few minutes, Natsuki finally regain control of herself. "Sorry but you've got to admit that that was funny right?"

Nao rolled her eyes and sent a death glare at Natsuki but its effect was the same as trying to burn the sun with fire, after all, Natsuki was the one who perfected the infamous Kruger-Death-Glare. All of a sudden it hit Nao, what's Naatsuki doing here? Changing the subject Nao questioned Natsuki on her sudden appearance. "Sure, funny. By the way, pup, what are you doing here, at my school, in the student council room?"

"…" At that question Natsuki really did have to think. She puts on a serious face and began assessing everything, not really sure why she was her in the first place. _Hmm… ok let's see so I was late… what's the big deal about that?! I really don't see why I would be here. Wait where was here? Oh yeah the council room or something… Hey! If this is the student council room the student council president would be here too right? If I can freak him out then the WHOLE school will stay away from me! But how….? OH! I can beat him up! … no never mind it too soon for that… What about…. No they'll expel me if that happens… I know! I can just threaten him! Perfect! I'm a genius! But even so WHY am I here?_

Natsuki frowned. "Well… I actually don't know… I mean I was just a little late and before I knew it…" She brought both her hands up to emphasize her words. "TADA! Here I am!"

"Ara? Is that so?" Came a voice from outside of the room. As Natsuki turned to locate the new visitor a girl appeared from a side of the door. The 'visitor' had silky shoulder length chestnut hair that, to Natsuki, seemed to radiate as she entered and piercing blood red eyes. _Those eyes… _Natsuki thought. _Haven't I seen them somewhere before? _

Natsuki looked straight into those blood red eyes, well… to say look it kind of an understatement, she was staring at them. However all of this didn't go unnoticed by everyone, everyone but the owner of those eyes that is, for she too was staring at Natsuki.

The professional polite and refined mask that the owner of those eyes was falling off, but that was noticed by the girl so she pulled the mask back on and proceeded to that task at hand. Not before a tease though.

"Ara, do you like what you see?" She said directing it at the raven hair girl she was just staring at a moment ago.

That snapped Natsuki out of her thoughts and caused her to blush. "What?! BAKA! No!"

The chestnut hair girl put on a fake pout. "So you're saying I'm too ugly to even look at?" The girl said that and covered her face with both hands pretending to cry.

Seriously thinking she hurt the other girl's feelings, Natsuki panicked and blurted out whatever came to her mind. "What?! No! Don't cry! You're beautiful, especially those eyes!" Just when she thought she blush left it returned stronger than ever after Natsuki realized what she had just said. She looked to the 'crying' girl only to see the girl covering her mouth and suppressing a giggle. Natsuki grasped the fact that she had been fooled and sent a Kruger/Kuga-Death Glare at the girl and growled. "Ahrr.. Whatever! Who are you anyways?"

"Ara…" The girl said after giggling. "How rude of me, I am Shizuru, Fujino Shizuru. Pleased to meet you…"

_Fujino… that sounds familiar… where did I hear that name before? _Natsuki thought and was about to tell Shizuru her name when Haruka answered for her.

"She's the new delinquent that I saw come to school late today! And to top it off she came to school in that!" She said and pointed to Natsuki.

Natsuki, being as confused as she was about being brought to the student council room, looked at where Haruka was pointing at, herself. Seeing nothing Natsuki questioned her. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong!"

"What do you mean 'nothing's wrong'?! You're not wearing the shirt!"

"That's skirt, Haruka-chan, not shirt." Another voice from inside the room said and all of a sudden Natsuki noticed the mousy girl with glasses in a corner of the room. The girl looked to Natsuki.

"I'm sorry she's usually like this, so don't mind her. I'm Yukino Kikukawa and she's Haruka Suzushiro."

"Uhh.. yeah… it's ok." Natsuki said and then became conscious of what she was wearing. "Oh and I guess I forgot to put on that uniform thing didn't I?"

"Yeah you think? And not to mention that you almost sand over all our students when you came in!"

"It's ran, not sand."

"That's what I said!"

From a frown, Nao's lips formed into a smirk, she remembered why Natsuki was here, for the fiancé thing. It was time for revenge. "Aww! Don't tell me you already got into trouble on your first day, pup! At this rate I think the great KRU…" Before Nao could finish Natsuki came and covered her mouth and tried to make up something. _Shit! If they know now then my plan will be all for nothing!_ "Kuga, Kuga Natsuki, don't tell me you FORGOT now did you NAO?!" Catching on to the tone Natsuki was using Nao played along but she would still get her revenge sooner or later. "Yeah, yeah how could I forget Kuga."

"Yeah you shouldn't forget." Natsuki said and turned to the rest of the others and introduced herself. "Yeah well I'm Kuga Natsuki and I'm new here so… since this is the student council room where's the president?" _Hmm… yes who is it? Who's the person that's gonna go down? Maybe I should just do this the fast way and beat the crap outta him first…_

Pulling Natsuki out of her scheming, the girl that had teased Natsuki, Shizuru answered. "Ara, why I, happen to be the student council president, and what can I do for you, Na-tsu-ki?"

"What?! You're the president?!"

Author's Notes:

So what do you think so far? How's the story progressing? Do you think there should be more ShizNat interactions? Or was there enough? What do you think Natsuki should do? Continue with what she planned and threaten Shizuru? Or not and do something else? Oh and since no one really told me to write more chapters for this story faster I kind of took a break for a bit but if you want me to speed things up just say so and I'll be happy to do so! Thanks for reading! Bye! (BTW if no one objects then I'll take another break so if you mind at all let me know and I won't ok?)


	8. Chapter 7 Keeping a Secret Part 1

**Countdown in Business**

**Chapter 7**

**Keeping a Secret Part 1**

"Yeah well I'm Kuga Natsuki and I'm new here so… since this is the student council room where's the president?" _Hmm… yes who is it? Who's the person that's gonna go down? Maybe I should just do this the fast way and beat the crap outta him first…_

Pulling Natsuki out of her scheming, the girl that had teased Natsuki, Shizuru answered. "Ara, why I, happen to be the student council president, and what can I do for you, Na-tsu-ki?"

"What?! You're the president?!"

"Is that a problem?"

"What?! Uhh… Umm… No I just thought that…. Ughhh…. Never mind." _WHAT!? She's the president?! I thought the president was a he?! How the hell am I suppose to beat the crap outta him if he's a she?! I can't beat up a GIRL. _

"Ahh! Great, first Yuuki's here and now there's a Kuga! And worst the snow the each other!" Haruka exclaimed.

"That's know Haruka-chan."

"Ok…" Natsuki sighed. _Fine so I can't beat up the student council president. Whatever if I can't do it that way then I'll think of something else. But first I guess I have to go to class… sigh Why did I even promise father to go to class on the first day? _"So can someone show me the way to the principal's office or do I have to go look for it myself?"

Nao stared at Natsuki like she had ten eyes and was fifty feet tall with a giant wolf attached to her head then placed a hand on Natsuki's forehead.

"Are you sick?" Nao asked seriously.

Natsuki hit Nao's hand off and glared at her. "No Nao."

The red head stared at Natsuki again and saw no sign that she was joking then started cracking up. "Ha ha so you finally turned into a bookworm! I never thought the day would come when I see THE Kru-ahem- Kuga… go to the principal's official without getting in trouble!"

"NAO!" The raven hair girl warned.

Fearing what her cousin might do if she didn't stop Nao tried to make a serious face, tried was the main word, even after all her efforts to be serious Nao still had a smirk on but at least she stopped laughing. "Ok ok. So why does the great Natsuki want to go the office for?"

"I made a promise with HIM to go to class today…" Natsuki plainly stated.

Now, Nao in all seriousness after hearing the reason said. "So are you going to keep the other promise you made to him the other day too?"

There was silence in the student council even Haruka, who was usually a big loudmouth, was quiet because this was one of the first times in her life she had seen Nao this serious.

Natsuki thought about Nao's question for a bit. _What? Oh.. She meant the promise about the fiancé thing…_

Haruka was just shocked to think or even say anything but a single thought ran through her mind. _Yuuki's being so serious. What's wrong?_

Yukino, the smarty of the group, had millions of possibilities in her minds about why Nao was so serious but in the end she couldn't come up with a logic explanation for Nao's strange behavior.

Shizuru, the student council president, as always had her perfect little mask on but still seeing the way Nao was acting was very curious about it and not to mention Nao's 'new friend'. _Ara… I wonder why Nao-san is so different all of a sudden. What promise did she mean? But it seems like Natsuki and Nao are pretty close for Nao to act like this. Kuga Natsuki, who are you?_

As everyone came to different conclusions or were still thinking Natsuki broke the silence. "Well… Yeah but… No… I..." Natsuki sighed she knew that if she told Nao everything now her big plan would fail and everything she's done so far would be a waste. She made a poor attempt to change the subject, pointing at the clock in the room she exclaimed. "Ha! It's already this late! Sorry spider but we'll talk later. Can anyone tell me where the principal's office is?"

Nao saw which way this was going and she didn't like one bit. She wanted an answer and she'd get one especially if it concerned the future of her favorite cousin, not that she'd say that in front of Natsuki of course. But before Nao could do or say anything else the student council president stepped in. "Ara, I would be honored to led Natsuki to the principal's office."

Natsuki knew that Nao would try and ask her again if she didn't leave as soon as possible so she was glad that Shizuru presented a form escape. She quickly grabbed the student council president by the arm and dragged her away, not before mumbling a good bye.

Shizuru was surprised by the act but somehow still managed to be dragged away gracefully. However Shizuru was Shizuru so there was no way she'd let this slide without a tease or two. "Ara I wasn't prepared for this yet, Nat-su-ki…"

"Huh? Prepared for what?" Natsuki was, naturally confused.

Snap. She was caught. That was the response that Shizuru was waiting for. "Eloping all of a sudden… I mean if only Natsuki had told me of her plan earlier then…"

Eloping. It hit Natsuki like a ton of bricks. "What?! NO!!"

_Ara she fell of it again… She's so easy to tease! _Shizuru thought. "Ara… Is Natsuki saying that it would be a horror to run away with me? That I'm not good enough?" The student council president put her hands up and covered her face and fake sobs came out.

Natsuki, being not used to seeing anyone cry in front of her, was quick to panic. "Wait! Don't cry! We were just going to the principal's office!" The sobs got louder. "I mean you're great and…" She started to ramble nonsense but froze like a deer caught by headlights when she heard giggling. She realized what happened and blushed a shade of red that was like a tomato. "BAKA!"

Shizuru saw that she took the joke too far and started walking away. "Gomenesai Natsuki but shouldn't we go to the principal's office now? It's getting quiet late."

Natsuki was still angry but decided since she didn't know the way to the office she should follow Shizuru so she trailed behind mumbling things like 'stupid school' with 'stupid council' until they arrived in front of large wooden door. Not aware that Shizuru stopped, Natsuki almost bumped into her. "Hey why'd you stop?"

"Ara I would love to keep on walking with Natsuki but we're already at the pricipal's office."

At that simple comment Natsuki blushed a brilliant shade of red. Muttering a 'whatever' Natsuki turned the knob and pushed the large door. _Hmm… weird… I can't open it? _Natsuki tried again, first pushing then pulling the door, but no use it wouldn't even budge. From behind she could hear Shizuru giggling and so she turned around, obviously angry. "What the hell?! Why are you laughing?! I don't see you trying to open this door!"

Natsuki stepped back for Shizuru to try. Shizuru smirked on the inside at Natsuki's actions but kept a polite smile on and stepped forward to open the door. She slid it left to right. The door opened. Natsuki stared at the door then at Shizuru. _How the hell was I supposed to know that the door slides?! And who the hell would have a sliding door?!_ Natsuki blushed again and marched inside but not before giving the door and Shizuru an infamous Kruger/Kuga-Death-Glare. Shizuru, as always, was unfazed and still had on the perfect mask while the door, I don't think, was running for its life either.

As soon as Natsuki entered the office she was meant with a familiar sight.

"Welcome to Fuka Academy, Natsuki."

"WHAT?! You're the principal of this place?!"

Author's Notes:

Well… What do you think? I've added some ShizNat interactions, just like I was asked to do, and plan to do so for future chapters as well. Oh and who do you think should be the principle? I'm having a hard time on that and until I figure it out I won't be able to continue so please give me your opinions. And last but not least the same thing applies as last time if someone or anyone asks for the next chapter then I'll try and put it on as soon as possible but if not I'll take a break and be lazy or do some other works. Thanks for reading and please review.

P.S. The threatening the president part is on hold for another time for when Shizuru and Natsuki are alone or maybe it won't happen at all because a few people didn't think Natsuki should threaten Shizuru but if you think otherwise tell me I'll work something out.


	9. Chapter 8 Keeping a Sercret Part2

**Countdown in Business**

**Chapter 8**

**Keeping a Secret Part 2**

As soon as Natsuki entered the office she was meant with a familiar sight.

"Welcome to Fuka Academy, Natsuki."

"WHAT?! You're the principal of this place?!" _Wait! If she's here then! NO!! Duck and cover! No, wait there Fujino too! _

Natsuki thought and quickly glanced at Shizuru._ No! She not prepared!_

With that thought in mind Natsuki lunged in Shizuru's direction and tackled her to the ground. Shizuru was, of course, caught by surprise and tried to question Natsuki but the raven hair biker was too preoccupied to notice this. Natsuki, with Shizuru in her arms, rolled out of the principal's office, in a fluid motion, and hid behind the door, waiting for an explosion that never came. All this was done in mere seconds.

Laughter sounded from inside the office and got closer and closer. Natsuki thought that this was, like always, just another way to distract her and reveal where she was. She held Shizuru closer thinking that the devil in the office had something extra planed for them. But the laughter stopped and that devil's voice was heard by Natsuki.

"Awww!! Come on Nat-chan! We have not seen each other for a year or two and you already don't want to see me?"

Natsuki still didn't answer thinking that it was a trick for her to lift up her head but Shizuru's voice will soon change that. It was, at first, a calm and smoothing voice coming from Shizuru but as the words flowed out of her lips the teasing voice slipped in.

"Ara, Natsuki, I don't mind being like this but shouldn't you wait until after you finish talking to the Principal?"

"Huh?" Natsuki said and slowly lifted her face up and stared straight into Shizuru's eyes, following them down to where her face was just at, she realized that her face was, until a moment ago, situated in between Shizuru's chest and jumped up backing far away from Shizuru.

"What! No!! I mean…" A blushed graced the raven hair girl's face, making Shizuru giggle a bit.

"Umm… HELLOOOOOOOoooooo! I'm still here you know." The principal said.

"YOU!" Natsuki said and faced the principal.

"Nat-chan, I have a name you know or did you forget? But, still on your first day and you already seduced Fujino! Ah, my little Nat-chan has changed soooooo much!"

"Midori! What the hell are you saying?! I didn't do that nor would I! And either way it's your fault I ended up like this! In the past every time I saw you, you've always tried to fire that thing of yours, Gakutenou, or something!"

Stopping Natsuki from going on was the voice of the student council president. "Ara, so does Natsuki think I'm not good enough to be seduced? Does that imply that I'm ugly? Natsuki, Ikezu!" Shizuru sobbed, in a fashion which everyone knew was just teasing, in an attempt to trick Natsuki, everyone but Natsuki herself.

"What!? No! That's…That's not what I meant! I would love to seduce you!" Natsuki said then blushed furiously after she realized what she said when she heard Shizuru's attempt to not crack up. "BAKA!"

In between giggles Shizuru apologized. "Fu fu, kannin na Natsuki, fu fu fu."

Natsuki just growled and sent Shizuru an infamous Kruger-Kuga Death Glare. She was once again sent into annoyance when she heard Midori laughing.

"Hahaha! Nat-chan I didn't think that you'd get whipped so soon!" Midori teased but as soon as Natsuki sent her Death Glare to Midori, Midori had to change the subject, not because she wanted to but because her life depended on in. "So… Nat-chan from now on you're going to this school right?"

"Yeah, but why are you here? Last time I saw you, you were on your way to Egypt."

"Oh that! I was! But, when I was in Egypt a friend from here called and asked me for a favor. She wanted me to be the principal for the school she works at and since I have the degrees to do it I accepted."

Natsuki deadpanned. "You were drunk weren't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Midori just laughed it off and proceeded. "So Nat-chan, hmm… wow, you're in Mai-chan's class!" The principal said as she read Natsuki's file. "Hmmm….. That's weird I thought you skipped a grade or two… oh well! Shizuru-chan can you take Nat-chan to classroom number eight?"

"Ara, why of course principal." Shizuru said while Natsuki was grumbling about something that had to do with stupid Midori and nicknames. The two high school girls were on their way out when Midori said.

"Nat-chan stop by some other time! We need to catch up!"

Natsuki just answered with a 'whatever' and left.

Once outside the office

"Ara? Is Natsuki still unhappy from the fact that she had to get off me? I would…" Shizuru said, teasing evident in her tone but before she could finish Natsuki blushed furiously and said in a defeated tone of voice.

"NO! Just… Just don't say anything else ok? Please."

Shizuru could have continued on with the teasing but decided that it was enough, for now that is.

"Ara, if Natsuki say so."

"Yeah, thanks. So, where's class eight? I can go by myself."

"Does Natsuki want to get away from me that much?" Shizuru feigningly said but nevertheless she got an expected response from Natsuki.

"No! That's not what I mean!"

"Ara, I see Natsuki can't even stand that sight of me being here!" Shizuru said and used both her and to cover her face, making look like she was about to cry.

"Ah! Come on don't cry again! I!" The raven hair girl sighed. "Fine, let's go. Led the way."

Shizuru removed her hands from her face and revealing a face with no tearstains at all and smiled. "Of course, I would love to accompany Natsuki on her trip to class." But then, she remembers Natsuki's reactions to the Principal. "Natsuki, considering how you reacted to the principal, I think I should tell you that…" She was cut off when Natsuki suddenly stopped.

"Hey, look! This is room eight right?" Natsuki said and opened the door revealing something much unexpected but yet at the same time it was expected, only not now. A 'boom' sound echoed throughout the school leaving a certain raven hair heiress with a face as black as coal. An amused red haired teacher with a gun, cannon like thing in her arms, smirked. Finally last but not least an orange hair busty girl looked at the raven hair girl with a synthetic but angry look, while the rest of the class was just staring at what had happened, clueless. All that changed as the biker who was with a black face exploded with anger and rage.

"MI-DO-RI!! I'm going to KILL you!!" She said but was held back by the ever graceful student council president.

"Now, Natsuki you shouldn't try to kill your homeroom teacher on your first day here."

"WHAT?! How could I not? She freaking shot a cannon at me!" The maybe future murderer said but rationalizing herself she realized something. "Wait, did you just say homeroom teacher?! THE HELL! She's already the stinking principal and now she's a teacher!"

"Ara, well I was just about to tell Natsuki that but she didn't give me the chance to. And yes she is both."

Just as Natsuki, being not satisfied by the explanation was about to launch herself at Midori again an irate voice warningly called her.

"Natsuki. You're here. But better yet care to explain why you didn't pick up your phone last night when I called to ask you about your dad saying…" The busty red head was stopped by a hand at her mouth, covering it up.

"Mai, it's nice to see you too but shut up."

"What?! Shut up? That's what you say to me when…" Mai said behind the hand until Natsuki applied more pressure to her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"I'll tell you later ok?"

"Fine, but you better or else!"

Hearing that Mai wouldn't talk about that anymore Natsuki let her hand go and backed away but was caught by surprise when she felt her cheeks hurting. It was Midori pinching her cheeks. She realized when she heard that annoying voice and squealing.

"Aww!! Nat-chan is just her first day here and she's already seducing not only Shizuru-chan but also Mai-chan?! Not fair!"

"WHAT?! NO! I DID NOT!! SHUT UP Midori!!" Natsuki said while elbowing Midori in the stomach and a kick in the midsection preceding that but unfortunately it was all dodged by Midori, who had jumped away.

"Now, Nat-chan you know you shouldn't be so violent in school right? Normally I would punish you but I'll let it go this time since today is your first day. Mai-chan why don't you and Shizuru-chan go eat lunch with Nat-chan since class just ended? Are you free Shizuru-chan?"

"Ara, why yes I am and I would love to accompany Natsuki for lunch." Shizuru replied.

"HEY! Don't I have a say in this? And it's not my fault! You started it!" Natsuki interrupted.

"Ara, then I take it Natsuki does not want my company? That she would rather I disappear elsewhere that accompany her?" Shizuru said in a hurt voice but as we all know too well, it's fake, and Natsuki was learning that and she was going to say yeah but the glaring from everyone in the classroom but Mai and Midori prevented that. She gave in. She planned to talk to Mai about everything at lunch but that can wait. She didn't want to get trampled by mad wild fan girls.

"No, you can come along."

"Kannin na Natsuki, I'm so honored to be able to come with you." Shizuru replied teasingly.

"Yeah yeah." Natsuki tiredly answered and existed out of the classroom with Mai and Shizuru. They bought their lunches and went to the roof to eat in peace without fan girls squealing about Shizuru, staring at Mai's chest, or whispering things about Natsuki being so close with two of the most popular kids in school.

As Natsuki squeezed the bottle of mayonnaise dry on her sandwich Mai and Shizuru stared in disgust.

"Ara, does Natsuki eat that much mayonnaise usually?" Shizuru asked even though she feared the answer.

"Yeah, why? It's good." Natsuki replied with obvious confusion thinking who wouldn't like mayo.

Mai sighed. "You still haven't change have you Natsuki?"

Hearing Mai say that Shizuru wondered what the two's relationship was. "Mai-san do you and Natsuki know each other?"

Mai opened her mouth to answer but Natsuki swallow her mayo filled sandwich and answered for her in a speed practically impossible for normal people."Yeah! We met at a karaoke place once and became friends!"

Mai stared at Natsuki in confusion but the look on the raven hair girl's face made her hold her tongue. "Uhh…. Yeah."

"I see." Shizuru said halfheartedly, not entirely convinced by the reply but let it drop.

Suddenly Mai wondered in what way Natsuki know Fujino-san. "By the way Natsuki do you know who this is?" She said while motioning to Shizuru.

"Huh? Yeah that's Shizuru. Why? Don't you know her?" Natsuki responded.

"Natsuki, do you know her last name?" Mai said with a worried look.

"It's Fujino right?"

"Yes it is." Frowning Mai said and repeated. "It's Fujino."

"So?"

"It's FU-JI-NO!"

_Fujino… Humm…. That her last name right? Fujino, sounds kind of familiar. Fujino. Hmmm… Red eyes… That guy at the party… Fujino. Business…. FUJINO! THAT FUJINO!? _Natsuki thought and spoke her thoughts. "FUJINO?! THAT FUJINO?!"

Author's Notes:

Finally! I have time to update! So, what do you think? How's the ShiNat? I know that I didn't update for so long but I was really busy with work and stuff so sorry. You know what? I think just because I took so long I'm going to give you a short little preview at the bottom. Once again, really sorry but I might not update that fast anymore so sorry! Thanks for reading and please review! Oh, and feel free to make suggestions about the next chapter!

Chapter 9: They came. They saw. They conquer?

Many cars or limos to be more accurate surrounded the school. Shuffling off the cars behind them were some men in black with guns and sunglasses, the usual. Out of the limos four figures got out. Natsuki couldn't believe it. Everything was happening too fast. First her dad tells her she had to get married soon and makes her go to this school, everything that happened in the school and now this. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"Tsuki-chan!! It's been sooooo sooooo long!!" One of the figures exclaimed.


	10. They came They saw & They conquer?

**Countdown in Business**

**Chapter 9**

**They came. They saw. They conquer?**

Suddenly Mai wondered in what way Natsuki knows Fujino-san. "By the way Natsuki do you know who this is?" She said while motioning to Shizuru.

"Huh? Yeah that's Shizuru. Why? Don't you know her?" Natsuki responded.

"Natsuki, do you know her last name?" Mai said with a worried look.

"It's Fujino right?"

"Yes it is." Frowning Mai said and repeated. "It's Fujino."

"So?"

"It's FU-JI-NO!"

_Fujino… Humm…. That her last name right? Fujino, sounds kind of familiar. Fujino. Hmmm… Red eyes… That guy at the party… Fujino. Business…. FUJINO! THAT FUJINO!? _

Natsuki thought and spoke her thoughts.

"FUJINO?! THAT FUJINO?!"

Mai slaps her hand against her forehead. She looks up at Natsuki through her fingers and sighs.

"Yes Natsuki, this is Fujino Shizuru of the Fujino Corporations. Did you just notice this now?"

The poor once clueless raven hair girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. The girl that she had somewhat befriended, now that she'd admit it, was one of her enemies. No, she wouldn't, at least until she confirms it herself, she decided while Shizuru was watching all this unfold.

_Ara? Did she not know since the beginning? I do remember telling her my full name… But…. Natsuki is so cute when she's confused! _

However, not long after that worry sneaked into her mind.

_What if Natsuki acts differently because she now knows? Or worse… SHE'LL ACT LIKE THE FANGIRLS! Ara, I cannot let that happen! However, I wonder what Natsuki's and Tokiha-san's relationship really is… It didn't seem like they were just singing partners…. _

Shizuru snapped herself out of her thoughts and decided to take things into her own hands.

"Ara, is there something wrong with that? I thought Natsuki already knew what my last name was?"

Natsuki stared at the student council president straight in the eyes and asked.

"Shizuru, are you the daughter of Kamatari Fujino?"

"Yes, I am."

The raven hair girl was to say surprised is an understatement. Her jaws dropped and her emerald green eyes never left the ruby red ones, that is until Shizuru did what she always did.

"Ara, I don't mind Natsuki staring so intently at me but she should not drool."

As one would expect, Natsuki turned tomato red and as if on instinct she used the sleeves of shirt to wipe away the drool that was supposed to be there. Realization hit her, there wasn't anything there and she had just been fooled.

"I do not drool! And I wasn't staring!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Is Natsuki implying that she does not wish to even look at me because I'm not even worth looking at? I didn't realize that Natsuki thought of me like that!" Shizuru faked sobbed into her hands which of course cause the raven hair biker to panic.

"What?! NO! That's not what I meant! Ahrr!!"

Seeing that she had overdid it a bit Shizuru reverted back to her polite smile and ever graceful pose.

"Ara, if that is so, then I forgive Natsuki. By the way why was Natsuki so surprised a moment ago?"

"Ughh… Anyone would be??" Natsuki lied, hoping that Shizuru would believe her.

"Ara, if Natsuki says so. Does Natsuki have any other questions she wishes to ask? I would be glad to answer them for her."

"Well… Yeah…" Natsuki hesitated. _Should I ask her? What if she gets suspicious?_

_Oh well… It can't hurt to ask a few questions because it'll be even more so if I don't ask any at all._

"Hmm… Hey, since you and Mai are here is anyone else?"

"Since Natsuki did not notice, there are other students and teachers here as well and…" Shizuru said before Mai interrupted her.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, Fujino-san, but I think Natsuki means other business associated students or staff."

"Ara! She should have just said so!"

"But I did!" Natstuki grumbled.

Ignoring Natsuki's little comment Shizuru continued.

"Well let's see… I am Fujino Shizuru from the Fujino Corporations… and there's Mai Tokiha-san from…"

She said but was once again someone, being Natsuki, interjected a comment.

"Oh, you can just skip Tokiha, she's not important." The raven hair girl jested.

"HEY!" Mai pouted.

The student council president giggled at Mai's and Natsuki's childish two-bits.

"Natsuki it is not nice to say that but setting Tokiha-san aside, there's also Nagi Homura and Takeda Masashi. There are many others as well but I'm assuming Natsuki means the top five corporations correct?"

Natsuki nodded.

"Well if we count Tokiha-san, Humura-san, and Takeda-san, and I that makes four of the five companies, as for the Kruger family's daughter, I'm afraid to say I don't think she goes here."

Shizuru ended with a smile while Natsuki nervously laughed along with Mai.

"Haha… Uhhh… Thanks, that was…. Interesting…."

Natsuki thanked Shizuru while just thinking how wrong Shizuru was when she said that Hirohito Kruger's daughter wasn't here, not knowing that Natsuki was indeed the one she was speaking about.

After their little conversation they continued with their lunch peacefully aside for the occasional teasing from the student council president, blushing bright red from the biker, and poor little confused Mai. As dense as Natsuki was she could tell, from knowing Mai so long, that Mai wanted an explanation and she wanted one now however she just couldn't ask with Shizuru there and Natsuki wanting her identity to be kept a secret. Unfortunately, for Mai and perhaps fortunate for Natsuki, Shizuru was the student council president and took that as an excuse to skip class and follow Natsuki along the rest of the day.

* * *

The day was ending and Natsuki's last class was about to begin when all of a sudden the door to the classroom slammed open, revealing Nao in all her glory, if there was any that is.

"Hey Pup!" Nao exclaimed.

Natsuki was surprised by Nao's sudden outburst but considered it was better than class. "Yo spider. What's up?"

"You'll never believe what-!!" Nao began but was caught by Midori.

"Now, Nao-chan class is beginning! So for justice and love I shall begin the lesson!" She said and threw Nao out directing her to her classroom.

"Midori! Let me go! I don't have time for this! The pup needs to know!" The red head tried, but Midori wasn't listening, probably due to her overdose of alcohol.

* * *

Class ended after Nao's intrusion and the long and boring history lesson Midori gave about the emperors and what kind of wine they drank.

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

The bell signaled the end of the school day but that was not what the students were rushing out of school for. Everyone in Natsuki's class, except Mai and herself, ran out of the doorway like there was gold on the outside or something.

"What's up with them?"

Natsuki questioned the only other person awake in the classroom, Mai.

Mai was just as confused as she was.

"I don't know but I think this is the perfect time to talk about…"

The raven hair girl wasn't paying attention to Mai, not on purpose of course, but she was too shocked to actually. Mai noticed this and shook Natsuki.

"Hey! Natsuki, are you listening?!"

"Mai…. Look… Look outside!"

Natsuki said while pointing out the window.

Mai frowned thinking that Natsuki was just trying to avoid answering her but she did look. What she saw was just as a surprise to her as it was to Natsuki.

Many cars or black limos coated with gold and silver lining, to be more accurate, surrounded that school, parking in front of the gates. Shuffling off the cars behind them were dozens men in black suits and ties with guns and sunglasses, the usual bodyguard types. Out of the limos four figures got out. Natsuki couldn't believe it. Everything was happening too fast. First her dad tells her she had to get married soon and makes her go her, everything that happened in the school and now this. She didn't know how much more she could take.

In order to prevent her secret from leaking out she ran, with Mai in tow, out to her locker and put on her tennis shoes. Considering that there was no back doors and only one exist, the front door in clear view from the gate, Natsuki had to make a choice, either to hid inside the school and hope that nothing would happened or take a chance and run for it. Regrettably, she was one of the four figures that got out of the car so whatever choice Natsuki chose it would end badly, but the raven hair biker choose. Staying inside the school would only help them corner her so she prayed to god and dashed outside. With the crowd around the four one would think that they would not see Natsuki but they did.

"Tsuki-chan!! It's been sooooo sooooo long!!"

One of the figures exclaimed when she sighted Natsuki.

Natsuki was like a mouse that was being cornered she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her with Mai in tow but that was not fast enough. She was caught. Her whole body tensed up not knowing what to anticipate but as they moment drew near when she had to face her horror but fortunately it didn't come, yet due to the help of one of the other figures that existed the car.

"Now, Lu-san I don't think Natsuki-chan likes being chased around and getting bone crushing hugs the moment she sees you."

The young dark black hair man said in an ever calm and gentle voice yet with enough control for Anh Lu to back off.

"Mou! Reito, you're making it sound like I'm going to kill her or something! I would never do that now would I, Tuski-chan?!" The blond hair girl, Anh Lu said.

Now Natsuki was officially caught and had no choice but to stay.

"Thanks Reito and Anh of course I don't think you would do that…"

Anh exclaimed.

"I knew that Tsuki-chan wou-!"

She was cut off by a sigh from Natsuki.

"If let, you'd do something worst, and Reito just Natsuki, no chan got that?"

Reito offered a charming smile.

"Anything for you, Natsuki."

"By the way why are you h-"

Before she could finish Natsuki was tackled down to the floor.

"Mikoto! Get off me!"

Natsuki said despite the fact that she was under the cat-like girl.

"Yup! Natsuki is the same!"

Mikoto replied and got off.

Too bad for Natsuki but that wasn't the last of her problems, behind Mikoto was a lady in a nun like dress and had white and gray hair.

"Natsuki-san, get up that is undignified for a person of your standards."

The old lady said.

As if lightning struck her Natsuki jumped right up.

"Yes, Ms. Maria!"

"Now, we need to talk about some things, let us be on our way."

Ms. Maria said.

This is only the beginning for Natsuki and her 'luck'. Soon after hearing about the reason of her 'friends' visit, the fun will begin as the fight for the bride officially starts.


	11. Chapter 10 Let the Competition BEGIN!

**Countdown in Business**

**Chapter 10**

**Let the Competition BEGIN!**

"Natsuki-san, get up that is undignified for a person of your standards." The old lady said.

As if lightning struck her Natsuki jumped right up. "Yes, Ms. Maria!"

"Now, we need to talk about some things, let us be on our way." Ms. Maria said.

Ms. Maria, the old gray hair lady in a black nun-like dress, a very frightening existence was telling Natsuki that she wanted to go somewhere and talk with her.

When Natsuki fell under Mikoto's weight, luckily for Mai, Natsuki released her hand, preventing her from falling as well. Mai saw everything that happened. She was more confused than ever now. Why were Ms. Maria and the others here? Mai wondered but did not have the courage to ask while Ms. Maria was 'glaring' at her, actually she was just looking but since its Ms. Maria, its considered glaring.

"Mai-san, you are here as well. Then you may come along." Ms. Maria told the frightened orange hair girl before seeing another girl, a red head, trying to sneak her way into the crowd to escape.

"Oh, and Nao-san you may join us as well."

The little red head who was seconds away from safety was stopped in her tracks. She slowly turned her frozen body toward the authoritative intimidating voice.

"M-Ms. Maria! I didn't see you there! Ha ha ha…"

"Come along Nao-san." The gray hair woman said while taking a hold of the red head's ear and yanking it along.

The rest of the others silently followed along them, fearing that if they did not, they would be in the red head's place.

* * *

The group went into the school and entered inside the principal's office. Midori saw them enter and said nothing about it as if she was expecting it or was too scared by Ms. Maria to speak.

Once everyone was settled down the room was quiet, waiting for Ms. Maria to start her speech. The gray haired lady cleared her throat and began.

"Well, judging from Natsuki-san's reaction, it seems that she is unaware of the situation due to the fact that Nao-san had not informed her yet, is that correct, Nao-san?"

The in questioned red head was in a very tight spot judging from the tone Ms. Maria was using and the glare her cousin, Natsuki, was giving her that said 'why didn't you tell me so I could've ran away?!'.

"Ummm….. Well, I… I tried! I really did! Promise, Ms. Maria! I was going to tell her but… but… Midori made me leave! Yeah! That's it! Midori made me leave!" The red head said nervously at first but came out much more confidently at the end.

The poor unsuspecting victim of the blame game froze in place under Ms. Maria's glare and desperately reasoned. "I… I…. it's… it's only justified if students study at school right?!"

"I suppose so." Ms. Maria started.

"But now to the main problem, Natsuki-san is still unaware of what is happening correct?" She questioned the young Kruger.

Ok, this, for Natsuki was getting a little bit annoying.

She wanted to know what 'is happening' now. "No, I don't know and instead of trying to find out why I don't know why don't you just tell me!"

She exclaimed to the old lady but had to add, "Not that I'm trying to be rude but it was getting annoying with everyone talking about it…" to the end in order to avoid Ms. Maria's punishment for acting 'unladylike'.

"Well, it seems like I should tell Natsuki-san of what is happening and explain its rules.

You see, Natsuki-san, your father, Hirohito Kruger-sama, had announced practically to the world that you are looking for a fiancé and that the day of your marriage with your fiancé each of you will be given twenty-five point five percent of Kruger Corporation's stocks, meaning that the both of you basically would own Kruger Corporation because with more than half of the stocks no one would be able to oppose any decision you make.

A few…"

"WHAT?! I was NOT aware of this!!!" Natsuki shouted at the top of her lungs and was about to continue until Ms. Maria stared her down.

"As I was saying until Natsuki-san interrupted, a few moments after Kruger-sama announced this news he called Reito-san, Anh-san, and myself and asked Reito-san and Anh-san to participate due to the fact that almost no one knows of your appearance other than a few, them included, and ask me to supervise.

Oh, and Mai-san you are invite to join as well, I ask on behave of Kruger-sama."

Reito and Anh sat there with a smile gracing their faces still, though on the other hand Mai was blushing with her mouth slightly parted, trying to protest or accept, no one could tell.

Nao was fearful of what her cousin might do to her and somewhat worried about her cousin even though she'd never admit it.

Midori's eyes' were slightly widened but inside her head she stored the newly given information for future reference.

Out of everyone in the room the raven hair girl was worse off.

Her eyes were the size of plates with big circles that magicians use for hypnotism in the middle.

Her jaw dropped to the ground, though not literally because it's not humanly possible, but as close as one can get to it.

Her body was as still as a statue, not even moving to breathe.

The world was spinning around her as she tried to grasp what was happening.

She had just been told that the world knows that she'll have to get married to someone and now everyone wants a piece of her. Not only that but once she does get married she'll get to play president at her dad's company?! And, to make things worse, Reito and Anh, who both knows of this and who she is, are here.

It just keeps getting worse and worse. Now she has to deal with them too!

* * *

Well, Reito was not that bad.

* * *

They met when she was studying swordsmanship under some really famous old man and became friends with him after a few sparing sessions. He was the only one that would be able to spar with Natsuki and come out in one piece, which had not happen before so Natsuki saw him as ok in her book.

* * *

But, Anh, that was a different story.

* * *

Natsuki kept wondering why? Why was she so gullible when it came to that delicious white heavenly substance?! It started when her father asked her to go with him to France saying it would be a treat for her since it's the place where mayonnaise was invented.

The mention of mayo got Natsuki immediately interested so she agreed to go. Little that she knew she would have to get involve with the business world.

Her father did not lie when he said that they'd go to a mayonnaise factory but he did not say that it was owned by a business partner of his and that the daughter of that partner was the vice-president. When the two Kruger first arrived they were immediately greeted. Her father left to talk business with the factory owner, leaving poor Natsuki with the daughter, Anh Lu.

And the rest was history. Since Anh was a natural player, she tried to get a date with Natsuki, thinking that she would get one no matter what, but she was wrong. Natsuki flat out rejected her.

Normally when someone rejects you the way Natsuki did with Anh, a kick in the shin and sticking her tongue out to you saying 'never in a million years!' then would you get the message right? No, Anh didn't.

In fact, she tried even harder because Natsuki was the first to ever flat out reject her like that, it amazed her and so, after a lot of effort, Anh and Natsuki became friend but Anh still did not give up.

Now, since there's a competition for Natsuki's hand in marriage, Anh was sure to join.

* * *

Seconds became minutes and so on as the raven hair girl stood there in fear and shock. Eventually everyone else got over the shock and just gathered around the young Kruger, who was still stunned.

The spiky black hair girl, also the sister of Reito, poked the 'statue'.

"Natsuki? Natsuki!?" She called out to the 'statue' but since no one answered she became confused and turned to her brother. "Ani-ue, is Natsuki asleep?"

Chuckling nervously, Reito replied, "No, Mikoto. I think that she is just still shocked about the talk for her hand in marriage."

At the mention of the, now, forbidden word, Natsuki jumped. "WHAT?! MARRIAGE?!?!? NOOOOO!!!!"

The raven hair girl ran as fast as she could out the door of the principal's office and through the, what she thought to be, empty halls. That is, until she finally bumped into and knocked someone over, making the both of them land on the ground.

"Oww… My head…." Natsuki said while she used one hand to prop herself up and the other to rub her head.

The person she knocked over, still on the floor with Natsuki hovering over her, spoke.

"Ara…"

* * *

Author's Notes:

First, sorry for taking so long to update but I was really busy. Well, to tell you the truth I'm still busy but since it's been awhile I had to post up another chapter. So tell me what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Stop writing forever? Either way tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for what you want to happen before the time limit for Natsuki's marriage is up please tell me, I really am having trouble thinking of what should happen. Thanks for reading and please review.


	12. Chapter 11 Rules

**Countdown in Business**

**Chapter 11**

**Rules**

After meeting with the rest of the student council after school, Shizuru exited the student council room and headed toward the principal's office. On the way there she did notice a commotion involving many cars, a red carpet, and many students around the entrance of the school but chooses to ignore it.

It was not such a usual thing to have cars and red carpets after school because this was a school for the more well-off families.

On many occasions some showoffs would do things like that to brag about how rich they were and it was also done to impress others. This time it probably was just the same, Shizuru assumed.

While, like the other students Shizuru was rich, no scratch that she was more than rich, her father was one of the five richest men in the world, she never liked fawning over her blessed and fortunate life. Contrasting her, the other students loved to, well at least most of them did.

Shizuru went and did a mental list of the handful of people who did not act like they were the kings or queens of the world.

There were they rest of the student council, Haruka and Yukino.

Tokiha Mai did not either, even though she, like Shizuru, is the daughter to another one of the richest men in the world.

Thinking of the name Tokiha Mai remained the crimson eyed student council president of someone, someone she recently met, Kuga Natsuki.

Just as she was deep immersed in her thoughts she did not hear the echoing steps resonating down the hallway and, thus, was rudely tackled down to the floor by someone.

Shizuru looked up from her position on the floor only to find herself met face to face closely with the raven hair girl.

Worry and anxiousness were as clear as daylight in those emerald green eyes, that is until they found furious blood red ones that soon changed into mischief ones.

"Ara? Does Natsuki enjoy assaulting innocent bystanders in the hallway?"

Upon realizing who the person underneath her was, Natsuki turned beat red and looked directly down.

"I…I…"

Both pairs of eyes pierced into each other's souls, everything around them became black and white.

Their breathing ceased.

Whether it was Natsuki that leaned down first or Shizuru that leaned up first would never be known to anyone other than god.

The gap between the two on the floor lessened and lessened.

They were barely, now, an inch apart.

Closer and closer, they drew.

Their lips were so near the other's, not more than a hair's width away, on the verge of touching.

Just a little closer…

And then…

"Nat-chan!!!"

"Come out wherever you're at pup!"

"Natsuki!!!"

"Tsuki-chan!!!"

"Natsuki-san!!!"

"Come on you, dog! You better come out before the old hag finds you!!!"

Multiply voices called out to the undercover heir to the Kruger fortune, causing her to jump.

Acting on impulse, Natsuki pulls Shizuru along with her into the closest open classroom and quickly shuts the door.

Sighing in relieve, Natsuki did not even realize that she had brought along a captive. She slumps down to the floor, bring her captive down with her.

"Wow… that was close. If they caught me… I don't even know what they'd do! But now… The main problem… How am I suppose to-"

The voice possessing a teasing yet slightly out of it edge caught Natsuki off guard and pull Natsuki out of her self-ranting.

"Ara, first my Natsuki tackles me to the ground and now she kidnaps me? Well, I do not really mind but…"

Turing even redder, if possible, Natsuki pushes herself away from the student council president so hard that she, herself, was propelled out the door.

"WHAT?! BAKA! NO!"

"Oh? Natsuki-sama, so this is where you were hiding."

A faintly irritated voice that could have belonged to the devil himself asked.

"Ms. Maria! I… I… I… I have a logical explanation for this! "

The raven hair girl responded.

The gray hair lady looked nowhere near convinced.

"Yes, I am sure your father would love to hear it after he explains that rules to you."

Ms. Maria said in a monotone voice, captures Natsuki ear, and was about to leave before turns toward the entrance of the classroom Natsuki was in.

"Good afternoon Fujino-sama, please send my greetings to your father as well."

From the classroom the young Fujino appeared without a single hair out of place dispite being pushed so hard by Natsuki.

"Of course Ms. Maria, I am certain he will be overjoyed to hear from you."

* * *

"Yes, Ms. Maria. I will never do it again." Natsuki answered.

"I am sure you will not because do will not have the time to after this." The gray hair lady said while opening the door to Hirohito Kruger's study.

After Natsuki was found and arrested by Ms. Maria, she was forced into a limo and towed home by Ms. Maria.

Unfortunately, for Natsuki, the ride home was much longer than she expected.

The whole time on the limo was not spent by catching up and taking about old times or anything even near that, it was spent listening to Ms. Maria's speech about how to act and how Natsuki was not being a proper lady that was of the Kruger family.

* * *

Then, as if it was a miracle, the limo stopped and Natsuki was rushed into her father's study, so he could explain the 'rules' to her.

Natsuki entered the room and met her father's eyes as he was sitting on his large black leather chair, behind his desk.

"Natsuki", He said. "I sure Ms. Maria has already told you everything right?"

"Yes father, but I really don't think you should-" Natsuki started but was cut short by Hirohito.

"Natsuki, I know what I am doing. It's for the best. But setting that aside I'm sure you'd like to hear the rules right?"

Feeling a bit irritated Natsuki did not want to change the subject. "Father, I think I've heard the rules many times already and it has been enough. I know I have to be a proper lady and not shame the Kruger name and things like..."

"Natsuki, those are rules but the rules I meant were that ones for your fiancé finding rules not the other ones." Hirohito told his daughter.

"WHAT?! There's rules for that too?!?!" The biker exclaimed. If there were rules then… then they might get in the way of her plan!

"Well, yes. Normally I would not set rules on something this important but knowing you, my daughter, if I didn't you would never find a fiancé."

Natsuki's face dropped.

Rule number one: Everyone is in the competition, in other words, everyone has a chance.

Rule number two: You must accept at least one date from each person.

Rule number three: Once a date is accepted you must go on the date and not ditch them.

Rule number four: Both parties must consent on the marriage in the future and must not be forced into it in anyway.

Rule number five: As soon as the fiancé is decided upon you must give them the Kruger ring.

Hirohito stopped and handed Natsuki a silver ring that had a big blue sapphire on it with a picture of a wolf engraved on it along with a small piece of emerald stone in the place the eye of the wolf was supposed to be.

The rules went on and on and soon enough Natsuki stopped listening and zoned off, daydreaming about bikes and mayo.

* * *

"Ok, I guess that's all for today's lesson! Class's over so we can all go and drink now!!!" Midori announced.

It was the day after Hirohito Kruger talked and explained everything to Natsuki and truth be told Natsuki was exhausted. She got up and headed home to the torture that awaited her, the torture that was Ms. Maria.

Before she, or anyone that is, could even leave Midori stopped them all and make a quick announcement that would lead Natsuki to future pains.

"Oh! Before I forget, for open house in two weeks we're doing a play! Actually two plays, one for the boys and one for the girls! It'll be like… A contest! Girls vs. boys! We'll talk more about it tomorrow so bring ideas!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Wow! It's been like forever since I update! Sorry! But really I just finished my final exams (HORRAY!). Anyways what do you think of the story so far? Any comments/suggestions/concerns/questions are welcomed. Although if you want me to answer it then please say so or PM me so I know that you want me to reply.

Also it would help if you can give me ideas of what plays they should do and who plays what part. That would be really helpful and help me write a lot faster. Thanks for reading and please, I really do mean it, please review. I love reading your reviews, it really helpful to know what everyone is thinking.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
